


Party

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Difficult Girl(s) [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Developing Friendships, Drunkenness, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Johanna is just trying to be a good friend, Stephanie is trying to be a good friend, Steve Harrington's Nail Bat, Tammy handles her issues with alcohol, do not copy to another site, things are slightly awkward, unebta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Johanna shows up at Steph's door with a wasted Tammy H.





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

Stephanie was surprised to hear the doorbell ring at this time of night, usually only Billie would show up this late, and she was preoccupied watching Max and Even (it was supposed to only be Max because Susan was job hunting, but Even had been there and insisted on coming with him, and Billie was incapable of saying no to him... well they both were). 

She gripped the nail bat tightly as she went to open the door, sure, no demogorgans would be _knocking_ but you never knew what might be going on in this town.

She chalked it up that fact when she wasn't all _that_ surprised when she door opened and Johanna was standing there, Tammy leaning heavily against her side.

Johanna's face showed a distinct combination of discomfort and concern as she glanced at the redhead and then back at her.

"What..."

She caught herself, she didn't need a play by play, it was pretty obvious that Tammy had gotten drunk while (presumably) hanging out with Johanna, she wasn't a complete moron contrary to what her grades would've shown.

"She asked me to bring her here and I - I don't really know what to do."

Johanna's voice was as quiet as always, with that seemingly permanent hesitency she got around certain people, herself being among them. She vaguely wondered if she'd ever taken care of someone drunk besides Nathaniel, probably not (she'd done a good job that time though, she was glad she'd asked her to take care of him when she'd run out of that party). 

She on the other hand was (somewhat) well versed in being on both sides of that situation.

Stephanie gestured them in, setting the bat beside the door and out of immediate view in the process, she was sure Johanna would understand why she'd gone for it (the other girl had given it to her after all) but Tammy would have questions.

(She had questions if she was honest, like how on earth these two specific girls has started this friendship, she only knew that suddenly Johanna had started making an effort to reach out to Tammy, and for reasons she hadn't been told Tammy had not only allowed it, but reached back. She strongly suspected Billie and/or Even were involved there, especially since Tammy had stayed in Billie's orbit to a degree even after they'd all graduated).

Or at least Tammy would have had questions if she were more sober than it appeared she was. 

This wasn't the first time she'd seen the other girl wasted, but it was unusual to see her drunk by herself, since it looked like Johanna was sober... actually no, it didn't, her eyes had a slightly glazed look to them as well, just not on the same level as Tammy's did. She really hoped they hadn't driven over here.

She moved forward to help Johanna guide Tammy over to the couch, making a mental note to get them both some water and find Johanna somewhere to sleep, it'd probably be better not to try and get Tammy upstairs to a guest room, that way led to head injuries.

Tammy looked like she was on the verge of sleeping as they settled her and it worried Stephanie. Usually Tammy only got like this if her mother was involved...

She didn't think it'd be right to ask Johanna if she knew what had prompted this, instead reaching over and grabbing the blanket laying on the back of the couch and spreading it over Tammy.

And then almost jumping out of her skin as a hand abruptly appeared in her view, Tammy's hand specifically (it was a good thing she'd put the bat away), which then wrapped carefully around her wrist.

"Where's Billie?"

Wow her words were slurring together.

"She's... not here? She's watching her brother."

Tammy nodded in what she thought was meant to be an understanding way, like she'd explained something serious to her, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing, she knew Tammy hated to be laughed at. 

"But she'll come back right? Because you're here."

That particular statement made her nervous, she didn't think Tammy... knew. (About her, or Billie, or _them._)

Apparently even drunk Tammy knew how to read her because the hand that'd been holding her wrist reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear, and she nodded again.

"Glad you found her..."

And just like that she turned her head away and seemed to fall asleep then and there which, what? To everything that'd just happened.

She met Johanna's gaze, who was starting to look distinctly less tipsy than she had previously, and utterly unsurprised by what had just happened. 

She opened and then closed her mouth, not really sure what to say, at which point Johanna started to look uncomfortable again, she really wasn't used to most social situations was she? 

(But she'd been willing to hang out with Tammy and then go to her when she got in over her head, and Stephanie was glad for that, less glad for the subject that had just come up, but glad).

"Can I have some water?"

She decided to take the out the other girl was offering.

"Yeah, and then you should get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on Tammy."

Johanna gave her a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh I'm not entirely satisfied with this one. I'm honestly not a drinker (I hate alcohol) and I really don't know how to write it, I hope it wasn't glaringly inaccurate! Also Johanna is flipping hard to write.  
Observant readers may notice I dropped a line about Stephanie actively leaving drunk!Nathaniel in Johanna's care (during the infamous party in season 2) which is not canon aligned, in my headcanon that whole thing went down notably different (no "you're bullshit" moment for one) and I may touch on the exacts at some point, I hope so. All you need to know for rn is that Nat didn't lash out at Stephanie for Bart's death, but he did get drunk and have a breakdown, Stephanie realized how in over her head she was and was struggling to deal with it and took off, but made sure to ask Joahnna to take care of him. Johanna and Nat do NOT end up getting together at Murray's (aka there's no adultery) and instead decide to start a relationship at the snowball.
> 
> This is one of my longest oneshots to date what -  
Also because of that there may be more typos than usual, please point them out if you see them!
> 
> Check out the mycast for faceclaim references!  
https://www.mycast.io/stories/p/mLM9vESd2bfJh7lY0s6o5g


End file.
